Nosotras estamos vivitas y coleando
by isalala numero 7
Summary: Pensaron que estábamos muertas. Pensaron que éramos humanas. Salvo ellos dos, quienes nos encerraron en el siglo X en Mystic Falls. Somos Gwendolyn, Charlotte y Kira, somos brujas que llevan encerradas durante siglos haciéndonos cada día más poderosas. Fuimos amigas de los Originales.
1. Sinopsis

**Las tres estamos vivitas y coleando**

Pensaron que estábamos muertas.

Pensaron que éramos humanas.

Salvo ellos dos, quienes nos encerraron en el siglo X en Mystic Falls.

Ahora Finn y Freya nos han liberado para enfrentarnos a Dahlia y al resto de Originales. Somos Gwendolyn, Charlotte y Kira, somos brujas que llevan encerradas durante siglos haciéndonos cada día más poderosas.

Fuimos amigas de los Originales y ahora no sabemos lo que somos.

Gwendolyn y Machai ''Kai'' Parker se conocen como si fuesen la misma persona, aunque es imposible que ambos se conociesen ya que son de siglos distintos. Charlotte esta relacionada con Jeremy y Elena Gilbert y no dudara en protegerlos y a enseñarles todos lo que pueden llegar a ser. Y Kira esta unida al linaje Petrova, siendo la única que lo conoce y que lo valora tal como es.

Su bando es desconocido pero no dudaran en luchar por lo que ellas creen.

Ellas no es lo único que van a tener que preocuparse los Originales y los seres sobrenaturales que habitan en Mystic Falls. Ya que Stefan y Caroline acaban de perder su humanidad y Kai anda suelto por el presente y el líder de los Geminis.

Damon quiere liberar a su madre para que devuelva la humanidad a su hermano; Bonnie le entrego la cura a Damon; Kol murió dentro del cuerpo de Kaleb y Rebekah se encuentra en el cuerpo de una bruja; Saben que Hope esta viva y Hayley y Jackson ya se han casado y Jo y Alarick se van a casar y van a ser padres.


	2. Prólogo: ¿Me echaste de menos?

Prólogo: ¿Me echaste de menos?

Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito.

Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito.

Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito.

En el centro del cementerio se encontraban los tres hermanos Mikaelson, Rebekah, Niklaus y Elijah, acompañados de la bruja Davina. Los hermanos y la joven bruja se encontraban esperando los resultados del hechizo cuando de golpe el viento se levantó. Provocando que el cabello de ambas muchachas se levantase y que la ropas de los cuatro presentes se sacudiese a gran velocidad. En el momento. en el cual el viento paró pudieron ver como una persona aparecía al frente suya con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Queréis que os ayude para acabar con nuestro muy aburrido hermano?— le dijo el joven de cabellos castaños con ojos oscuros y mostrando una sonrisa arrogante blanca.

—Kol— le dijo su rubia ahora castaña hermana antes de correr a abrazarlo.

—Bex.

—Hermano, ¿no crees que sea hora de devolver a nuestra hermana a su cuerpo?— le dijo Klaus después de aparecerse justo detrás de Kol y apoyar su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

—Creo que ya es hora de hacerlo.

—Ahora eres un vampiro— le dijo Davina sonriendo a Kol.

—Si he vuelto ha ser un original— afirmó Kol divertido.

—Hermano, bienvenido— habló por primera vez Elijah.

—Vamos a dejar a la pareja sola— dijo Klaus con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto— dijo Rebekah burlona.

En otra parte de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans se encontraban Marcel junto a su ejército de vampiros.

—Marcel, ¿Crees que Finn tenga el próximo ataque planeado?— le preguntó Gia.

—Una cosa que se de Finn, es que es un Mikaelson y los Mikaelson siempre tienen un plan listo para cualquiera ocasión que lo necesite— le respondió Marcel seriamente antes de abrir una botella de bourbon y coger dos copas— ¿Quieres?

—Claro.

Al escuchar la respuesta Marcel sirvió el bourbon en las dos copas y luego le dio una de las copas a Gia, y Marcel bebió de la otra copa.

Justo en ese momento entró sonriente Josh en la sala.

—Mira quien ha aparecido—dijo Gia divertida.

—Hola a ti, también.

—Tampoco sean tan cruel con el chico que estaba con su noviecito— le dijo Marcel burlón.

—Marcel— dijo Josh serio antes de añadir— Los lobos me han dicho que han visto a Finn, empezando a actuar.

Lo dicho por Josh llamó la atención de todos los vampiros de la sala que enseguida prestaron atención a la conversación.

—Hay que avisar a Klaus— dijo Marcel después de que la sala estuviese en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

—Davina me ha dicho que consiguieron traer de vuelta a Kol.

—Me alegro por él, pero hay que decírselo a Klaus.

—Nos podemos ocupar nosotros de Finn con la ayuda de los lobos sin decirle nada a los originales— le dijo Gia intentando convencer a Marcel.

—Vale, lo haremos por nuestra cuenta.

—Llamaré a Aiden para que avise a los lobos— dijo Josh antes de coger el teléfono y salir de la habitación.

Klaus se encontraba luchando con espadas contra padre, Mikael.

—Eres débil, Niklaus— dijo Mikael provocando que su hijo se enfureciese y le atacase pero Mikael le esquivó, Klaus cayó al suelo y Mikael antes de que Klaus pudiese hacer algo le apuntó con a su garganta— Hijo, tienes que aprender a defenderte.

—Padre, deja a Niklaus en paz— le pidió Elijah que acababa de llegar acompañado del resto de sus hermanos y de tres jóvenes.

Dos de las jóvenes eran rubias una con ojos azules, con pecas y su cabello era rubio rojizo (dependiendo de la luz era más pelirrojo o más rubio( y la otra con ojos chocolates, sin pecas y su rubio era más rubio, la tercera de las jóvenes tenía el cabello chocolate y los ojos oscuros.

—Kol, Finn llevaros a Henrik, Rebekah, Kira, Charlotte y a Gwendolyn al interior de la casa— les ordenó Elijah a sus hermanos antes de añadir— Finn avisa a madre.

—Madre, Niklaus está herido en la entrada del bosque— dijo Finn a su madre, Esther nada más llegar a su casa.

En ese momento salieron Finn guiando a Esther hacia donde se encontraban Elijah, Klaus y Mikael.

—Bex, tranquilizate madre curara a Nik— dijo Kol a su hermana menor.

—¿Nik se curar? ¿no se va a morir, verdad?—preguntó preocupado Henrik.

—Claro que no, Henrik— le dijo Gwendolyn, quien era la rubia rojiza (que en ese momento parecía más pelirroja que rubía) con ojos azules, llena de pecas antes de sonreírle a Henrik— Verás como Klaus se pondrá bien y regresará sin ningún rasguño.

En ese momento entraron Klaus acompañado de Elijah, Finn, Esther y Mikael.

—Nik— dijo Henrik antes de correr a abrazar a Klaus.

—Kira, hermana, tienes que venir a casa— dijo una joven con la piel dorada y cabello rizado color chocolate, que se asomaba por la puerta de la casa.

—Tatia, ya voy.

—Os acompañamos— dijeron Gwendolyn y Charlotte a la vez.

—Nos despedimos.

—Os acompaño para asegurarme que llegáis a vuestras casas— dijo Kol ante la atenta mirada de su madre y recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

—Me alegra que te preocupes por nuestra salud— bromeo Gwendolyn.

—Espero que lleguéis a vuestra casa sin ningún problema— dijo Rebekah a sus amigas mientras que le dedicaba una mirada fulminante a su hermano.

—Me halaga vuestra confianza en mí.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban Kol y Davina conversando.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó la bruja al ahora de nuevo vampiro.

—Por supuesto— le contestó el vampiro antes de ver como Davina levantó una ceja y decidió decirle algo más para terminar de convencer a la bruja— pero prefería seguir siendo un brujo.— pero al comprobar que lo que decía no funcionaba para convencer a la bruja añadió en un tono arrogante característico en él—Lo bueno es que tengo de vuelta mi tan preciado cuerpo.

—Tampoco exageres.

—Ya que se que me amas— le dijo Kol antes de guiñarle el ojo a Davina.

—Lo que tu digas— dijo Davina nublando los ojos antes de que Kol la besara y sin terminar el beso añadió—Puede que tengas razón.

—Siento interrumpir este maravilloso reencuentro pero tenéis que devolver a nuestra hermana a su cuerpo— dijo Klaus que acababa de aparecer con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya lo se, Nik.

—Entonces es el momento de ponerse en acción— dijo Rebekah apareciendo por la puerta.

En ese momento los tres Mikaelson y la bruja se encontraban esperando al Mikaelson restante.

—Elijah, hermano vamos a intentar que nuestra tan adorada hermana recupere su preciado cuerpo— dijo adulador Klaus.

—Perfecto, aunque estoy preocupado por los planes de nuestro otro hermano con la ayuda de nuestra otra hermana y con los cuerpos de nuestros padres.

—No te preocupes que al parecer decidieron irse de New Orleans.

—Entonces vamos— dijo Elijah antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Rebekah.

En ese mismo momento Finn y Freya se encontraban en un coche, que era conducido por Finn.

—Hermano, llevamos horas en este cacharro y ¿aun no me has dicho a dónde vamos?— dijo Freya cansada y exasperada.

—Freya, tranquilízate vamos a Mystic Falls a por nuestra única opción de vencer a Dahlia y poder derrotar a nuestros hermanos— le contestó Finn sin desviar su vista de la carretera.

—¿Estás seguro que con eso podremos derrotar a Dahlia?

—Si, creo que lo podríamos conseguir.

—Entonces a Mystic Falls, se ha dicho.

En otra parte de New Orleans se encontraban los cuatro Mikaelson restantes acompañados con la bruja Davina.

—Davina, tu tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga— le dijo Kol sonriendo a Davina.

—Entendido.

—Concéntrate en devolver a Rebekah su cuerpo, mientras que dices: Sommo Ritum Por Dax Ritum — le dijo Kol sonriendole a la joven bruja.

—Sommo Ritum Por Dax Ritum

Sommo Ritum Por Dax Ritum

Sommo Ritum Por Dax Ritum.

Justo cuando Davina paró de recitar el hechizo Rebekah se desmayó.

—Ya está— dijo Davina segura.

En ese mismo momento Rebekah en su verdadero cuerpo abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Estoy de vuelta.

—Los Mikaelson están juntos de nuevo— exclamó Elijah acercándose a su hermana que se encontraba de nuevo en su cuerpo.

—Y juntos acabaremos con nuestro hermano— dijo Kol con una sonrisa psicópata en la cara.

Varias horas después Gia, Aiden y Josh se encontraban fuera un coche que se encontraba aparcado justo al lado del cartel de bienvenida a Mystic Falls.

—Marcel les hemos seguido y han parado en un pequeño pueblo llamado Mystic Falls—dijo Gia mientras que hablaba por teléfono con Marcel.

—Vigilar si hacen algo sospechoso en el pueblo y avisame si se van de Mystic Falls.

—Entendido.

—Será mejor que Klaus este enterado de todo.

—No se lo digas a Klaus.

—Soy Hayley, escuche que estáis en Mystic Falls. Puede que parezca un pueblecito encantador e inofensivo pero no lo es, ahí se encuentran enemigos de Klaus y del resto de Originales. Tenemos que avisarle antes que pase algo, realmente malo— dijo Hayley quien le había cogido el teléfono a Marcel.

—Vale— término de decir Gia antes de colgar el teléfono y avisarles a Josh y a Aiden—. Chicos, se lo van a decir a Klaus y tenemos que quedarnos en este pueblo hasta próximo aviso.

—Vamos a hacer una visita turística por Mystic Falls— dijo Josh mientras que se subía al coche con una sonrisa.

—Venimos a aquí por una misión no para hacer turismo— le contestó Gia.

—No seas mala— dijo Josh haciendo un puchero.

—Por favor— dijo Aiden mientras que le sonreía a Josh.

—Vale, pero a hacer una visita turística y no otras cosas —les dijo burlona Gia a Aiden y a Josh.

En una mesa de profesor de una clase de la Universidad Whitmore se encontraba Alaric corrigiendo exámenes cuando decidió que era hora de llamar a Jeremy para decirle que Bonnie había vuelto y aprovechar para preguntarle como le iba la vida de cazador.

Alaric marcó en el teléfono, el número de Jeremy quien tardó en contestar varios segundos.

—Hola.

—Jer soy yo, Alaric, Bonnie ha vuelto.

—¿Regreso?— le preguntó incrédulo Jeremy.

—Si.

—Voy mañana para allí pero no se lo digas nada a nadie que quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Vale, será una sorpresa- le dijo Alaric antes de añadir—. Hay un problema Stefan y Caroline perdieron su humanidad y Kai está suelto y es un sociópata.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Elena no me dejó, no quería que regresaras en estas condiciones.

—Eso es estúpido, he estado en situaciones más peligrosas.

—Se me olvidaba decirte, Jo y yo nos vamos a casar.

—Felicidades.

—De nada- le contestó Alaric a las felicitaciones de Jeremy antes de añadir —Y Jo está embarazada.

—Es fantástico y me alegro por tí, Rick, te lo mereces al igual que Jo.

—Gracias— le contesto Alaric a Jeremy, quien era como un hijo para el al igual que Elena— Tu hermana dijo lo mismo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Rick— le dijo Jeremy despidiéndose de Alaric.

—Hasta mañana.

En ese momento Rick colgó el teléfono y vio a Jo aparecer por la puerta.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con Jeremy— le contestó Alaric a su prometida.

En la mansión de Klaus de New Orleans, se encontraban los hermanos Mikaelson con Davina en el comedor. En ese momento aparecieron Marcel junto a Hayley y Jackson, quienes ya sabían todo. Y Hayley fué la que le dijo a Marcel que tenía que avisar a Klaus que Finn y Freya había ido a Mystic Falls.

—Klaus, hay un problema con Finn y Freya— dijo Marcel nada más entrar.

—¿Cuál?— le preguntó Klaus algo preocupado.

—Están en Mystic Falls— dijo Hayley acercándose a los Originales.

—¿Crees que le ayudarán?— preguntó Elijah.

—No, no son tan estúpidos son del linaje de Klaus, no nos olvidemos de eso, pero al resto no estoy tan seguro— dijo Kol mientras que hacía una mueca y girarse a su hermana sin quitar la mueca en su rostro—Bekah, aun no tendrás contacto con el rubiecito Donovan.

—No pero tengo su teléfono.

—Llamale y avisales sobre Finn y Freya— dijo Elijah.

—¿Qué peligro puede esconder ese pueblo?— preguntó Jackson con la misma duda que tenía Davina en ese mismo momento.

—Sus habitantes fueron quienes me mataron y quienes mataron a Finn y a nuestros padres— respondió Kol de mala manera.

—Tenemos que ir— dijo Klaus recibiendo un asentimiento de sus hermanos.

—Nosotros también vamos— dijeron Davina, Marcel, Hayley y Jackson.

—Hope se quedará con Camille— le dijo Hayley a Klaus.

—Perfecto— le contestó Klaus.

En un pequeño bar de carretera se encontraban una rubia con ojos azules y un castaño de ojos verdes. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la barra, bebiendo, Stefan un bourbon y Caroline un tequila pero el bar se encontraba vacío y Stefan tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre en la camisa.

—¿Cuándo crees que se den cuenta de que faltan?- preguntó Caroline a su acompañante.

—Creo que dentro de unas tres horas— dijo Stefan sonriente después de ver el reloj.

—Lo siento pero pensé que estaba abierto— dijo un hombre que acababa de entrar.

—No lo sientas— le dijo Caroline sonriéndole.

—¿Por qué no nos haces compañía?— le preguntó Stefan mientras que se le acercaba.

—Mejor me voy— dijo el hombre.

—No te vayas y estate bien calladito— dijo Caroline después de acercarse a al hombre y usando la convulsión en el.

—Mi amiga y yo nos preguntabamos hasta qué punto se puede apretar un corazón humano sin que explote y la persona muera.

—Y lo vamos a probar contigo— término Caroline por Stefan.

En ese momento Stefan metió la mano por el abdomen del hombre y apretó el corazón, mientras que el hombre se iba muriendo, finalmente Stefan apretó el corazón y el hombre soltó su último suspiro.

—Al parecer poco— dijo Stefan con el corazón del hombre en la mano provocando la risa de Caroline.

—Llevalo con los otros.

—Vale— dijo Stefan antes de llevar el cadáver a velocidad vampírica a la cocina donde se encontraban una docena de cadáveres.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos— dijo Caroline a Stefan viendo los cuerpos.

—Perfecto— sonrió Stefan antes de besar a Caroline.

Ambos vampiros abandonaron juntos el bar, robaron un coche y se dirigieron hacia la Universidad Whitmore con la música a todo volumen en el coche.

En medio de una cueva con diferentes pinturas antiguas en sus paredes que se encontraban en Mystic Falls, estaban Finn y Freya. Freya se acercó a las pinturas y comenzó a tocarlas.

—Lo construímos madre y yo— le dijo Finn a su hermana que se encontraba tocando el dibujo de una niña que por lo que se podía descifrar era rubia.

—Es maravilloso— dijo Freya observando todos los dibujos para diversión de su hermano.

—Si lo es— le dijo su hermano mientras que sacaba un amuleto de la mochila que llevaba en su espalda.

—Dame la mano.

Freya le dio la mano a Finn quien puso entre ambas manos el amuleto que era azul en forma de luna.

—Cierra los ojos.

Finn cerró los ojos con concentración y empezó a susurrar unas palabras que eran irreconocibles. Freya quien parecía escucharle frunció el ceño.

Ambos siguieron agarrados durante varios minutos cuando empezó a brillar una luz de color azul que provenía del amuleto. Cuando Finn noto la luz empezó a recitar el hechizo con mucha más velocidad.

Antes de que Finn parase, se produjo una explosión que lanzó a ambos hermanos a lados opuestos de la cueva.

—¿Estás bien?— le pregunta Freya a Finn.

—Si ¿y tu?

—Algo dolorida pero bien.

Cuando ambos hermanos se levantaron pudieron ver a tres chicas de unos dieciséis años delante suya. Las tres chicas llevaban ropa antigua para ser más exacto medieval.

Una de las chicas era rubia con el cabello rubio con pequeños tonos rojizos que apenas se notaban, además de que era ondulado, un poco más alto de la mitad de la espalda, con la piel clara llena de pecas y unos inquisitivos ojo azules. Ella se encontraba vistiendo un vestido azul con toques marrones y con detalles de cuero.

Otra de las chicas también era rubia pero con el pelo liso que le llegaba un poco más alto de la mitad de la espalda, con la piel clara y los ojos chocolates. El vestido que llevaba puesto era rosa con unos pequeños dibujos dorados.

La última de las chicas tenía el cabello chocolate liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, la piel algo bronceada y los ojos color chocolate oscuros. El vestido que llevaba puesto era verde claro con pequeños detalles negros.

—Finn, ¿Nos echastes de menos durante todo esto tiempo?— exclamó la chica con el cabello chocolate.

—Por supuesto, chicas— le contestó Finn con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Yo pensaba que no me habías echado de menos— exclamó la chica rubia con la piel llena de pecas.

—¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de ti, Gwendolyn?

—No lo sé, ¿Olvidando?

—Me había olvidado de tu sentido del humor.

—¿Y no te olvidastes de nosotras?— preguntaron las otras dos chicas con miradas inquisitivas, que provocaron que Finn las mirase con un brillo en los ojos, que no se podría deducir bien de que eran, sí de temor o de emoción al reencontrarse con las tres chicas.

—Por supuesto que no, Charlotte y Kira no me olvidé de vosotras.

—Ya nos parecía- le dijo Charlotte, quien era la rubia con ojos chocolate.

—Freya, hermana, ellas nos pueden ayudar a detener a nuestros hermanos y a acabar con Dahlia.

En ese momento se escuchó una especie de explosión en la cueva y las cinco personas que se encontraban en ellas salieron disparadas por los aires y se golpearon al caer con fuerza al suelo.

* * *

Espero que haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Y espero que comentéis vuestra opinión sobre ella por si debo continuarla o no. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.

Este capítulo esta narrado en un intento de imitar la narración de la serie, no estoy si este capítulo quedo algo confuso o no. Pero lo más probable es que los siguientes capítulos estén narrados en primera persona ¿Cuál es vuestra opinión?

Un saludo de mi parte.


	3. Capítulo 1: Alianzas

**_Capítulo 1: Alianzas_**

En ese momento se escuchó una especie de explosión en la cueva y las cinco personas que se encontraban en ellas salieron disparadas por los aires y se golpearon al caer con fuerza al suelo.

Los cinco presentes se levantaron, Charlotte miró hacia todas las direcciones nada más ponerse de pie y observó a sus dos amigas y a los dos hermanos Mikaelson presentes.

—Finn, ¿qué quieres?— le preguntó Gwendolyn levantando una ceja la Mikaelson.

—Quiero que me ayudeis a vencer mi tía.

—Estas hablando de Dahlia— intervino Kira.

—Sí— contestó Freya interviniendo en la conversación.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?— le inquirió Gwendolyn.

—Gwen deja de ser tan dura— le regañó Charlotte a su amiga de ojos azules.

—Tenéis que hacerlo porque Klaus tuvo una hija y Dahlia está de camino— le contestó serio Finn.

—Vale, lo haré a cambio de mi collar —dijo Gwendolyn.

—¿Qué collar?

—El que llevaba antes de ser encerrada.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Es algo personal y no tengo porque contártelo.

—Finn dáselo— le aconsejo Freya a su hermano menor.

—No tengo ni idea de donde está— confeso Finn.

—Pues tienes para encontrarlo menos de tres días— le exigió Gwen después de mirar al cielo, ya que el techo de la cueva se había destruido con la explosión.

—Pero antes me podrías decir ¿por qué es tan importante?

—Pués el collar nos ayudaría a solucionar el problema con tu tía— exclamó Gwen mientras que salía de la cueva y se giraba para mirar a los ojos oscuros de Finn— Y Finn tu tía se acerca, con suerte tardará una semana en encontraros y en encontrar a tus hermanos. No te busques más enemigos de los que ya tienes.

—No puede ser— exclamó preocupada Freya a su hermano.

—No te preocupes, Freya— dijo Finn a su hermana mayor intentando tranquilizarla.

—Nosotras apoyamos a Gwendolyn— dijo Kira por Charlotte y por si misma, interrumpiendo a los Mikaelson.

—Ese collar es muy importante para ella— le dijo Charlotte a Finn, quien la miraba con sorpresa mientras que junto a Kira desaparecían por la entrada de la cueva dejando a ambos hermanos solos— Y te suplicó que lo encuentras antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la Universidad Whitmore se encontraban una rubia con el cabello ondulado que llevaba unas gafas de sol rojas, y a su lado se encontraba un castaño de ojos verdes que se encontraba bajando de una moto.

—¿Preciosa que quieres hacer?

—Stefan tengo hambre, podríamos buscarnos algo para comer.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa al terminar de decirle aquella oración a Stefan, provocando una sonrisa en él.

—Me parece una muy buena idea, Caroline.

En ese momento ambos vampiros entraron por la puerta de la Universidad y andaban por los pasillos con un paso decidido, en busca de su próxima víctima.

—Care, al parecer no hay nadie.

—Dentro de poco empezarán las clases— anunció Caroline después de ver un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

—Esperemos a que empiecen- le dijo Stefan con expresión aburrida a Caroline— ¿Pero qué podemos hacer mientras tanto?

—Tengo una idea.

—Creo que me puede llegar a gustar tu idea— le dijo Stefan burlón.

—¿Cómo no te iba a gustar?— exclamó Caroline fingiendo estar indignada.

—Si tú me la enseñas puede que me llegue a gustar.

—Pues te la voy a enseñar.

En ese momento Caroline se acercó a Stefan y le beso de una manera apasionada. Nada más, los labios de Caroline tocaron los labios de Stefan, este respondió el beso de la misma manera de como lo había empezado Caroline.

—Creo que ya me gusta tu idea— dijo Stefan separándose un momento de Caroline.

—Eso es lo que esperaba.

Nada más Caroline terminó de hablar, Stefan beso a Caroline y la empujó con velocidad y fuerza vampírica hacia una de las paredes del pasillo. En el momento en cual Caroline tocó la pared, Stefan le empezó a besar el cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, los cuales llevaba descubiertos. Y mientras sucedía esto Caroline no podía evitar mirar anonada al hombre que la estaba besando.

—Mirar lo que me encuentro dando una vuelta por la Universidad— dijo una voz, advirtiendo a ambos vampiros que alguien acababa de aparecer en el pasillo sin que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta.

Caroline y Stefan al escuchar la voz que les hablaba se giraron rápidamente y observaron a un joven castaño oscuro con ojos entre azules y grises que les miraba con una mirada y sonrisa burlona.

—Kai, ¿qué quieres?— le preguntó Stefan mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, y miraba al brujo ahí presente.

—Quiero unirme a la diversión pero no a la que estabais haciendo hace unos segundos sino a la otra, como la que hicisteis ayer en aquel bar.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no te vamos a matar en este momento en vez de dejarte a unir a nuestra fiesta?— preguntó escéptica Caroline con los brazos cruzados y mirando a los ojos chocolate de Kai.

—Pués muy sencillo, yo me quiero vengar de mi aquelarre, vosotros estáisen modo destripador y apuesto que no os importaría matar a unas cuantas personas más.

—Con unas cuantas quieres decir unas decenas de personas mas— le contestó Caroline alzando una ceja.

—Puede ser divertido— le dijo Stefan a Caroline con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

—Y peligroso pero me gusta la idea de hacer algo peligroso.

—Chicos— exclamó Kai con una gran sonrisa a ambos vampiros.

Ambos vampiros miraron a Kai expectantes del plan del brujo pero solo pudieron ver como el vampiro sonreía divertido.

—Bienvenidos al bando de Kai— les dijo Kai sonriente situándose entre ambos vampiros y colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Stefan y Caroline.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan?- le pregunto Stefan a Kai.

—Bueno, bueno, mi plan es muy sencillo pero mejor vayámonos a otro lugar para evitar que nadie nos escuche.

—Te esperamos en la entrada— dijeron ambos vampiros antes de desaparecer a velocidad vampírica.

—Esperarme— les dijo Kai justo en el momento en el que desaparecieron.

Kol Mikaelson junto a sus tres hermanos, Marcel, Hayley y Jackson se encontraba sentado en la barra de un bar de carretera en la espera de que Davina terminase de salir del baño.

 _Un joven castaño oscuro de ojos oscuros se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera en el interior de una casa que debería ser del siglo X junto a otro joven castaño de ojos oscuros, ambos jóvenes se encontraban charlando alegremente._

— _Ezra_ — _dijo Gwendolyn con su pelo rojizo por el sol recogido en una trenza dejando ver sus ojos azules y su cara pecosa._

 _La chica parecía que se acababa de despertar, ya que llevaba un vestido largo rojo oscuros y dorado con mangas cortas por el calor que había en Mystic Falls en esa época del año._

— _¿Qué quieres, Gwen?_

— _¿Sabes dónde están madre y padre?_

— _Están en mi casa con mis padres_ — _le contestó el otro joven ahí presente._

— _Mikaelson, no te lo preguntaba a tí sino a mi hermano_ — _le dijo Gwen molesta._

— _Kol, déjala en paz_ — _le aconsejo Ezra a su amigo._

— _Ezra deja de ayudar a tu amigo_ — _dijo Gwen con cierto odio hacia Kol._

— _Me voy a disculpar pero me voy a tu casa, Mikaelson_ — _exclamó Gwen antes de salir de la casa y dedicandole una mirada de odio y de decepción que dejó sorprendido a Ezra._

 _Nada más salir de la habitación Gwendolyn, Ezra se giró y miró a su amigo de forma amenazadora._

— _Kol, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana?_ — _le interrogó Ezra a su amigo._

— _Yo no le hice nada._

— _Eso espero y como le hayas hecho algo, yo te mato._

— _Por supuesto que no le he hecho nada a tu hermana y que le podía hacer. Simplemente no nos soportamos solo es eso._

— _Eso espero porque nadie le hace nada a mi gemela y sale impune de ello_ — _dijo Ezra aún con un tono amenazante._

— _Ya lo sé_ — _dijo Kol nublando los ojos._

— _Me lo imaginaba_ — _se burló Ezra._

— _Como no imaginárselo si lo dices siempre, hermano- le dijo Kol divertido a Ezra antes de mirarle a los ojos y anadir_ — _Y amigo, tu gemela no parece ser tu hermana._

— _Pero lo es._

— _Ya._

— _¿Y no te interesa ninguna chica del pueblo?_ — _le preguntó de repente Ezra a su amigo._

— _Te pregunto lo mismo, amigo._

— _Yo te pregunté primero pero no me interesa nadie._

—A mi tampoco _._

— _Pues hay rumores, que dicen que estás cortejando a una de las chicas del pueblo pero no se sabe cual_ — _le informo Ezra divertido a su amigo._

— _¿Quién osa decir tales cosas?_ — _preguntó alterado Kol._

— _No lo sé, solo lo escuche por ahí_ — _dijo Ezra alzando los brazos divertido._

— _Te lo estás inventando._

— _Claro que no._

— _Eso lo dices tú._

 _En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la charla entre ambos amigos._

— _Kol y Ezra, teneis que venir a nuestra casa_ — _dijo la voz de un hombre que finalmente resultó ser Finn Mikaelson._

— _Ya vamos_ — _dijeron ambos amigos a la vez._

Kol abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al resto de sus hermanos.

Rebekah se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de Coca-Cola y soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

 _Una joven rubia de ojos azules con piel pálida de unos dieciséis años, conocida como Rebekah Mikaelson, se encontraba sentada en el césped tejiendo una diadema de flores cuando de repente apareció su madre Esther con una expresión siniestra en su rostro y con apariencia de que intentaba contener las ganas de llorar._

— _Esther, ¿qué pasa?_ — _preguntó Mikael que se encontraba talando un árbol que se situaba delante de la casa._

 _Todos los hermanos Mikaelson, excepto Finn que no se encontraba en casa, se giraron a ver lo que preocupaba y había puesto en tal estado a su madre. Justo en ese momento apareció corriendo Finn con una expresión similar a la de su madre._

—¿ _No sabéis los nuevos sucesos del pueblo?_ — _dijo Finn cogiendo aire al parar de correr._

— _No, ¿qué pasó?_ — _preguntó Mikael temiendose lo peor al ver que su mujer e hijo se cruzaban la mirada._

— _Esther, la señora Gilbert y mi madre te llaman_ — _anunció Tatia Petrova._

 _Quien acababa de aparecer corriendo y que al igual que Esther y Finn, tenía una expresión siniestra y sombría en el rostro pero la de Tatia era mucho más intensa que la de Finn y Esther._

— _¿Sabéis dónde puede estar Ezra?_ — _preguntó Tatia rápidamente._

— _No está en el pueblo_ — _exclamó confuso Finn._

— _No_ — _le respondió nada más oírle Tatia para luego añadir algo más calmada pero preocupada Tatia_ — _Deberá de estar en el bosque._

— _¿Alguien nos puede decir que está pasando?_ — _preguntó Elijah por su padre y hermanos._

 _Nadie pareció escuchar a Elijah porqué nadie le contestó, aunque nadie sabía lo que había pasado pero podían sentir la preocupación y la angustia de Tatia._

— _Voy a ir a buscarle al bosque_ — _exclamó decidida Tatia._

— _Es peligroso_ — _le advirtió Finn._

— _Pero no me importa, Ezra necesita que alguien lo acompañe después de lo que acaba de suceder._

— _¿Qué le pasó a Ezra?_ — _exclamó Kol preocupado por su ex-mejor amigo._

— _A él no le pasó nada_ — _le contestó Finn a su hermano._

— _Pero a la joven Gwendolyn, sí_ — _les informo Esther al resto de sus hijos y a su marido._

— _¿Qué le pasó?_ — _preguntó alterada Rebekah por su amiga._

— _No solo fué a ella, también le pasó algo a Kira y a Charlotte_ — _dijo Finn ante la atenta mirada de Tatia que intentaba mirar sin derramar una lágrima._

— _¿Qué les pasó a ellas?_ — _preguntó Rebekah temiendo lo peor por sus amigas._

 _Ninguno de los Mikaelson restantes se atrevió a decir palabra ninguna, ya que todos estaban pensando en las tres jóvenes sonrientes de dieciséis años._

 _Elijah y Niklaus se encontraban con la cabeza gacha esperando la respuesta por parte de su madre o hermano. Mikael estaba sosteniendo a un Henrik que se encontraba a punto de llorar, dijesen lo que dijesen. Kol aún con los pequeños conflictos que habían tenido entre las tres chicas, se encontraba mirando al frente con una mirada vacía mientras que apretaba los puños. Pero a la vez Kol se encontraba sosteniendo a una Rebekah que tenía una expresión de dolor._

— _Los lobos_ — _fue lo que le contestó Finn a Rebekah._

— _Salieron y los lobos las encontraron_ — _dijo finalmente Tatia._

— _¿Cómo?, ellas no son tan tontas como para salir cuando están los lobos_ — _dijo alterado Klaus._

— _Al parecer lo eran_ — _dijo Finn dejando a entender que ellas estaban muertas._

— _Ellas no están muertas, no hay cuerpos pueden seguir vivas_ — _le dijo Tatia enfadada a Finn._

— _Pero hay indicios_ — _le dijo Esther con una expresión triste en la cara._

— _No están muertas_ — _le respondió Tatia a Esther antes de irse de la casa de los Mikaelson._

 _El resto de Mikaelson se quedan mirando como la joven Petrova se iba de la casa con paso decidido y sin mirar atrás. Los Mikaelson que habían descubierto la noticia se miraban entre ello sin saber que pensar._

— _Están vivas-_ — _dijo Rebekah convencida al resto de su familia provocando que el resto la mirasen como si estuviese loca o que no se negase a aceptar la verdad._

— _Eso es lo que nos gustaría_ — _le dijo Elijah a su hermana._

Rebekah al abrir los ojos se centró en sus tres hermanos. Kol miraba anhelante las puertas del baño donde estaba Davina, esto nadie lo hubiese pensado de él. Klaus se encontraba bebiendo una copa de bourbon mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos. Y Elijah al igual que Klaus se encontraba bebiendo una copa de bourbon pero él veía disimuladamente hacía Hayley, quien se encontraba hablando alegremente con Jackson.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos llegó Davina y, en ese momento Klaus y Elijah cruzaron sus miradas, recordando algo que les había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

 _Ya había pasado varias semanas desde que todos los Mikaelson se enterasen de la verdad y durante todo este tiempo Rebekah y Tatia seguían negando la muerte de las tres jóvenes al igual que Ezra. Kol intentó durante un tiempo acercarse a Ezra pero este se negaba y se encontraba distante de todos._

 _En ese momento Elijah y Klaus se encontraban arreglándose para asistir al funeral de las tres jóvenes, en el cual se iban a incinerar algunas de sus prendas de ropa por la falta de los cuerpos._

— _Aún me cuesta creer que hayan muerto_ — _dijo serio Klaus a su hermano mayor._

— _Al igual que a mí._

 _Desde ese momento ambos hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio y salieron de casa con sus rostros serios._

 _Elijah y Klaus llegaron a la plaza de pueblo donde se encontraban las familias de las de las tres chicas. En seguida ambos hermanos se acercaron a Tatia para darles sus condolencias e intentar consolar a la joven._

 _El funeral duró varias horas y durante todo ese tiempo los Mikaelson estuvieron presentes._

 _Cuando llegó el momento de incinerar los cuerpos Ezra colocó una tabla de madera con una espiral grabada en un lado y el signo de dos cadenas unidas en el otro, en donde incinerarían las ropas de su gemela._

 _El resto del funeral paso al igual que la primera parte, de manera lenta y deprimente._

 _Los días fueron pasando y la gente se fue olvidando de lo acontecido con las muchachas y en la búsqueda de sus cuerpos pero siempre hay una excepción y eso lo fueron sus familias y Henrik, quien no viviría mucho tiempo más, Rebekah y Elijah._

 _Para sorpresa de muchos y la comprensión de unos pocos Ezra, el hermano gemelo de Gwendolyn, acabó abandonando el pueblo, que en un futuro sería conocido como Mystic Falls._

Con solo cruzar su mirada ambos hermanos supieron que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Elijah se ajustó la manga de su brazo, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia las siete personas ahí presentes.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos yendo.

—Vale— le contestó Jackson encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues vamos— dijo Rebekah a los demás.

—Se nota que estás deseando ver al chico Donovan— se burló Kol de su hermana.

—Opino lo mismo— se burló también Klaus.

—Dejar a nuestra hermana en paz.

—¿Y quién es el tal Donovan?— preguntó con un tono curioso Marcel.

—Pués es un mortal que vive en Mystic Falls y que fue uno de los intereses románticos de Rebekah— dijo Klaus divertido.

—¿Queréis algo más?— preguntó una camarera de cabellos pelirrojo (que era más bien un castaño muy rojizo), piel clara llena de pecas y ojos castaños rojizos, que no tendría más de unos dieciséis años, que se encontraba limpiando un vaso detrás de la barra.

—Solo queremos la cuenta, Annie— dijo Kol de forma divertida, leyendo la etiqueta con el nombre de la chica.

—No hay ningún problema, ahora te la traigo Kol— dijo sonriente Annie antes de ir a la caja.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Pues es muy sencillo, eres un original y todo ser sobrenatural os conoce, y la cuenta son 15 euros con descuento de la casa.

—Gracias y toma el dinero el dinero— le agradeció Elijah pagando él, la cuenta.

—¿Qué clase de ser eres, preciosa?— preguntó Marcel con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Es una bruja y mi novia— dijo un joven pelinegro de ojos azules y la piel clara con tono protector antes de besar a Annie, que al parecer Kol reconoció.

—William, ¿cómo sigues con vida?— exclamó Kol sorprendido por ver a aquel joven.

—Estoy vivo, gracias a mi preciosa novia- le dijo William sonriente antes de volver a besar a Annie y al separarse añadió —Y desde hace doscientos años soy Will.

—Gracias por decirlo.

—No hay de que.

—¿Cómo te atreviste, Thomas?— se escuchó el grito de una joven con una voz similar a la de Annie.

—Atreverme yo, si fuiste tú Parker— grito un chico a la chica de antes.

En ese mismo momento entraron en el bar los dos jóvenes que estaban discutiendo, una chica idéntica a Annie pero con su pelo recogido en un moño y con ropa más sencilla, y a su lado estaba un joven con piel oscura que era más alto que Annie y la chica idéntica a ella, con una chaqueta de fútbol y unos pantalones vaqueros.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?— preguntó Annie con voz cansada.

—Lo de siempre, que tu hermana es idiota.

—Vampiro, controla tus impulsos.

—Lo haré, pequeña.

—No me digas pequeña que yo soy más mayor que tú— protestó la chica, llamando la atención de algunos de los presentes ya que la chica no aparentaba más de diecisiete años como mucho, al igual que Annie, y el joven debería estar rondando los dieciocho y al ser vampiro su edad no estaba tan clara.

—Haven y Nico dejar de pelear de una maldita vez— les gritó Will perdiendo los nervios para diversión de Rebekah y Klaus.

—Hola— dijo Haven algo arrepentida al darse cuenta de la presencia de los ocho desconocidos.

—Son los Mikaelson— le dijo Annie a Haven y a Nico.

—Son ellos— dijo Haven con una mirada dura hacia los cuatro originales presentes.

—Y ellos son, mi gemela Haven y Nico, un amigo— dijo Annie sonriente.

—Me recordáis a alguien pero no sabría decir a quien— les dijo Rebekah mirando a ambas chicas.

—Tal vez conocistes a nuestra madre, dicen que nos parecemos mucho a ella— dijo Haven mirando a los ocho clientes del bar pero en especial a los cuatro originales ahí presentes.

Lo dicho por Haven provocó que Kol mirase a ambas chicas con cierta comprensión y sorpresa al reconocer quienes eran.

—Siento que me voy a repetir pero, ¿cómo seguís con vida?

—Me pregunto lo mismo, ya que teóricamente deberías estar muerto— le respondió Annie con una sonrisa divertida antes de añadir— Doblemente o triplemente muerto depende de como lo veas.

—Y por lo que veo estas muy vivo— dijo Haven por su hermana— o lo más vivo que se podría considerar teniendo en cuenta que eres un vampiro y que para convertirse en vampiro es necesario haber muerto.

—Lo que me dijisteis suena a algo que diría vuestra madre y que también diría vuestro padre— les dijo Kol divertido a las dos chicas.

—Por lo menos te diste cuenta de quienes somos— le dijo Haven tenazmente al vampiro original.

—¿Cómo no me iba a dar cuenta de quienes sois?

—No se— dijo Will con una sonrisa divertida— como el resto de tus hermanos.

—Tienes un punto, Will.— dijo Kol divertido antes de añadir en un tono burlón— Aunque yo lo sabía y ellos lo desconocen.

—¿Qué desconocemos?— preguntaron los tres hermanos Mikaelson restantes presentes en el bar.

—Pués van a dejar de desconocerlo pronto— dijo Nico a Kol con una mirada dura mientras que ignoraba lo dicho por los hermanos de este último— Ya que es imposible ocultar algo para siempre, sobre todo porque ahora todo está a punto de explotar.

—Lo sé,— dijo Kol mirando a las dos chicas— igual que se que dentro de poco se va ha descubrir.

—Algo bastante predecible dada las circunstancias— dijo Annie con un pequeña sonrisa.

—Es una pena que se vaya a descubrir— dijo Haven con algo de ironía— era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la historia.

—Pensaba que ese era el Santo Grial— dijo Davina perpleja, recibiendo un asentimiento por lo dicho por la bruja.

—Yo tambien lo pensaba.

—Espero que no os moleste que de fin a la conversación y os eche, pero tenemos que cerrar— dijo Haven después de mirar la hora en su telefono, dando fin a la conversación y echando a sus últimos clientes, recibiendo una mala mirada los tres conocidos.

—No nos molesta, ya nos íbamos.— dijo Jackson amablemente a los cuatro trabajadores del bar— Además de que tenemos prisa.

Varias horas después en un pueblo cercano a Mystic Falls se encontraba Gwen vestida con ropas más modernas, un vestido blanco de encaje con una cazadora vaquera que estaba acompañado con unos botines de cuero y un pequeño bolso, y llevaba su cabello rubio rojizo recogido en una coleta alta, sin nada de maquillaje.

Gwen se encontraba andando por la calle que se encontraba vacía a excepciones de los niños que jugaban en ella y de algunos padres vigilándolos. Ella siguió andando hasta que un balón le dio en el brazo, al no saber lo que había provocado el golpe giró su cabeza hacia esa dirección y se encontró con una niña de seis años que la miraba con cara culpable.

—Lo siento— dijo la niña pequeña, al ver que Gwen la miraba.

—No pasa nada— le dijo dulcemente Gwen y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si lo estoy y no te preocupes.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Gwen al girar se chocó de lleno con el pecho de un hombre de unos veintisiete o veintiocho años, no se sabría distinguir bien. Al levantar la cabeza Gwen se encontró con un rostro conocido y desde que no había estado libre no lo había visto, y que llegó a pensar que nunca volvería a ver.

—Ezra— exclamó Gwen a la vez que extendía sus brazos y abraza al hombre que tenía delante de ella.

—Gwennie, hermana— le contestó Ezra antes de abrazar a Gwen fuerte y a sosteniéndola fuerte en su brazo antes de añadir mirando a su hermana—Pensé que nunca te liberarían, hermanita.

—Y yo que nunca te volvería a ver, hermanito.

—Gwennie ahora, yo soy claramente el mayor.

—Solo por el aspecto porque en mentalidad estoy segura en que te supero.

—Eso lo dices tú, enana.

—Ezra, ¿quién es esa chica?- le preguntó una joven castaña oscura con el cabello algo rizado de ojos chocolates y piel clara, a esa joven no se le echaría más de diecinueve años que era la edad que justo tenía.

—Es mi hermana, Marina— le dijo Ezra a la joven chica.

—Soy Gwen, como dijo el idiota de mi hermano soy su hermana.

—Yo soy Marina, la novia de Ezra y estoy encantada de conocerte— dijo la joven castaña con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos.

—No sabía que mi hermanito tenía una novia.

—Ni yo que tenía una hermana.

—Ezra, no te importaría hablar con conmigo en privado

—No me importa, Marina podrías ir yendo a casa y ya voy yo luego— le dijo Ezra a su novia.

—Vale, te veo luego cariño.

En ese momento la joven castaña, andó por la calle y se adentró en una de las casas del gran vecindario.

—¿En serio que sales con ella y vives con ella— le preguntó escéptica Gwen.

—Si es en serio y ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque una vez me dijiste nunca saldrías con una bruja, además de que es del aquelarre.

—He cambiado de idea con el paso de los años.

—Espero que no hagas ninguna tontería.

—En serio Gwennie,— le dijo Ezra mientras que miraba a los ojos a su gemela— la acabas de conocer y ya dijes que voy a estropearlo todo.

—Ezra te conozco y ahora vamos a hablar de lo que es realmente importante- le dijo Gwen sería mirando a su hermano con cara asustada-.Y además se nos agota el tiempo, ya es hora de que empecemos a actuar.

—Llevo todo este tiempo esperándote para hacerlo.

En ese mismo momento en Mystic Falls para ser más exactos en el Grill se encontraban Damon junto a Elena, Matt, Bonnie y Tyler sentados en una mesa.

—¿Crees que dejar en libertad a tu madre sea la mejor opción para que Stefan deje de ser un destripador y que así consiga que Caroline deje de serlo también, teniendo en cuenta que tu madre es una destripadora?— le preguntó Matt escéptico a Damon.

—Opino lo mismo que Matt, además de que no me fio totalmente en lo que Kai nos ha dicho— le apoyó Bonnie.

—¿Vosotros que harías?— les preguntó Damon mientras que bebía de su copa de Bourbon.

—Todo menos eso— le dijo Tyler.

—Lobito, entonces dí cualquiera de tus ideas y en las cuales no los matemos— le inquirió Damon al que fue en su día un hombre lobo.

—Damon, déjale tranquilo y yo creo que es la única opción que podría funcionar— dijo Elena apoyando a su novio.

—Vale pero ¿cómo lo haréis?— les pregunto Bonnie.

—Ahí está el problema Bon Bon y creo que no te va a gustar- le contestó Damon.

—Como os atrevéis en pensar en eso, es un sociópata, psicópata y no nos olvidemos de que es impredecible, sin contar que dudo que quiera ayudaros. Está demasiado obsesionado con vengarse— le contestó Bonnie alterada.

—Tienes razón, Bonnie pero es lo único que se nos ocurre y que pueda funcionar para lograr recuperarlos— dijo Elena a su amiga.

—Elena, ya sé que hace tiempo que no nos vemos pero no pienso participar en tu idea suicida.

—Esperar un momento ¿de quién estáis hablando?— les preguntó Matt.

—Yo pregunto lo mismo, conocemos a demasiada gente con esas características para poder adivinar de cuál de ellos estáis hablando— añadió Tyler a lo dicho por su amigo.

—Estamos hablando de Kai— dijo Damon quitándole la importancia al asunto.

—No sé si os ayudara pero llegué a pensar que estabais hablando e Klaus— dijo Tyler.

—Yo también aunque él, tal vez nos ayudaría por Caroline— dijo Matt después de Tyler.

—Su ayuda no serviría de mucho, además ahora se encuentra en New Orleans— les dijo Elena.

En ese mismo momento, alguien abrió la puerta de entrada de forma estruendosa dejando ver a un joven de piel oscura que llevaba un traje y que su mirada le resultaba algo familiar a los dos vampiros, al mortal, a la bruja y al que en un día había sido hombre lobo; al lado suya iba una joven rubia con piel clara y ojos azules, que a los cinco anteriores notaban, que tenía un cierto parecido a alguien que conocían; detrás de ambos se encontraban una joven rubia de ojos chocolates y piel clara; y a su lado otra joven morena con ojos oscuros y la piel algo morena. Estas cuatro personas les resultaron visiblemente desconocidas a todos los presentes aunque el joven andaba como si ya conociese el Grill.

Justo cuando los cuatro extranjeros de Mystic Falls se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la del hermano Salvatore y la de la última réplica Petrova que estaban junto a sus amigos, sonó un teléfono que resultó ser el de Matt Donovan que al ver quién le llamaba se sorprendió.

—Es Rebekah.

—Cógelo si quieres— le dijo Tyler.

—Hola, Rebekah.

—Hola Matt, necesito pedirte un favor, uno muy grande.

—¿Cuál?— le preguntó Matt cuando decidió si hacer o no, el favor que le pidiese la vampiresa original.

—En Mystic Falls, ¿no habrá llegado algunas personas que no conozcais?— le pregunto Rebekah a Matt, ambos vampiros que se encontraban en la mesa se encontraban escuchando la conversación, al igual que dos vampiros y un híbrido que se encontraban sentados en la barra del bar.

—Sí— le contestó Matt mirando a los cuatro brujos sentados en la mesa y a los dos vampiros y al híbrido sentado en la mesa.

—Tú no te preocupes, por los dos vampiros y por el híbrido no os harán nada, son de confianza.

—¿Cuales son ellos?— le preguntó Matt a Rebekah, Damon y Elena se encontraban con todos los sentidos puestos en la conversación, al igual que Aiden, Josh y Gia quienes eran los de la barra.

—Ellos son un vampiro, una vampiresa y un híbrido, si te ayuda el híbrido y el vampiro están saliendo juntos y sus nombres son Josh, Gia y Aiden.

—Son ellos y nos están escuchando— le dijo Damon a Matt al escuchar la conversación de Josh, Gia y Aiden.

—Bien y dile a Salvatore que a lo mejor le incumbe este asunto.

—Rubia, ¿Cuál es el asunto?.

-Quieren acabar con todos los originales, lo que significa que quieren acabar con todos los vampiros que están con vida— dijo Rebekah a Matt, sabiendo que Damon les estaba escuchando.

—¿Quién?— preguntó Elena.

—Hola, Elena— le dijo para sorpresa de todos amablemente Rebekah.

—Rebekah, explícaselo ya— se escuchó que decía Klaus cansado.

—Estamos de camino a Mystic Falls.

—¿Quiénes?— preguntó Damon.

—Elijah, Klaus, gente de nuestra confianza y yo. Y Elena será mejor que tu hermano no esté en Mystic Falls— les respondio rapidamente Rebekah.

—No está.

—Bien— exclamó Elijah.

—No habrá aparecido ningún joven de unos veinte años con la piel oscura, con un poco de barba y con ropas tipo a las de Elijah, junto a una chica rubia, piel clara, ojos azules y un cierto parecido a nosotros, los Mikaelson. Si es así decírmelo— le dijo Rebekah deprisa ganándose una protesta de Elijah al compararlo con Finn.

—Si ha aparecido— le dijo Matt, al ver que uno de los jóvenes que estaban le miraba disimuladamente y asentía dándole a entender que dos de esos jóvenes eran los descritos por Rebekah.

—Bien, él es Finn, nuestro hermano, Esther lo trajo de vuelta a la vida en ese cuerpo. El cuerpo es el de un brujo poderoso y tiene libre capacidad de usar su magia.

—Eso no pinta para nada bien— susurró Damon.

—Ella es Freya Mikaelson, nuestra hermana mayor, la primogénita de los Mikaelson que es una bruja que lleva viva desde que nació pero se mantuvo viva gracias a nuestra tía Dahlia, que cada cien años le dejaba salir de su sueño, un año y luego la volvía a dormir. Ella si es poderosa— le contó Rebekah a Matt y a ambos vampiros.

—Rebekah, te olvidaste de decir que Finn está canalizando el poder de nuestros padres— dijo Klaus mientras ques estaba conduciendo el coche.

—Aquí no están solos sino acompañados de otras dos chicas— dijo Tyler que al parecer también estaba escuchando la conversación aunque le costaba mucho trabajo, era capaz de oírla pero algunas palabras se le escapaban al igual que a Bonnie.

—Y tienen pintas de ser también brujas— les dijo Bonnie examinado a las dos jóvenes que llevaban ropa aparentemente normal pero parecían que no terminaban de encajar en el Grill.

—¿Cómo son?— les preguntó Elijah.

—Una de ellas es morena con el pelo liso hasta el pecho, ojos oscuros, su piel no es ni blanca ni tostada, una mezcla tirando para abajo y su altura es normal como el de la otra chica, y es bastante guapa— dijo Matt mientras que veía a la morena.

—Y la otra.

—La otra en cambio es rubia con el pelo liso que le llega a la misma altura que a la otra chica, tiene la piel clara, unos ojos chocolates y su rostro tiene cierto toque infantil pero también es bastante guapa. Esta chica al igual que la otra chica tiene un aire desorientado y no aparentan más de diecisiete años ni menos de dieciséis años— dijo Matt describiendo a la joven rubia que se encontraba sentada al lado de la morena.

—Esas descripciones me resultan familiares.

—Y no hay otra chica— preguntó Elijah antes de mirar a sus dos hermanos, al darse cuenta de quienes podían ser.

—No— le contestó Matt pero en ese momento entró otra chica rubia rojiza con la piel llena de pecas por la puerta, quien se acercó en la mesa en la que estaba Finn antes de mirar hacia Elena a quien sonrió, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Ahora sí la hay y me acaba de sonreír.

—Déjame adivinar, rubia con tonos pelirrojos con el pelo ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda aproximadamente, con ojos azules y piel pálida llena de pecas. Y su altura es más o menos que la misma de las otras dos chicas— adivinó Elijah.

—Sí— le contestó Matt sorprendido.

—No puede ser— dijo Rebekah con complexión.

—Aún no puedo creer como creímos a Finn y a nuestra madre— dijo Klaus sorprendido.

—Vigilarlos— les pidió Elijah.

—Tengo que deciros que ese no va a ser el único problema que vais a tener al llegar a Mystic Falls— les dijo Matt advirtiendo a los originales.

—¿A qué os referís?— le preguntó Rebekah temiéndose cualquier cosa.

—Que tenemos lidiar con que Stefan y Caroline perdieron su humanidad— les informo de mala manera Tyler.

—¿Cómo pasó eso?— preguntó Klaus preocupado por Caroline más que Stefan aunque también estaba preocupado por él.

—Liz murió de cáncer y Caroline apagó su humanidad, después obligó a Stefan que apagase su humanidad o sino mataría a una persona inocente y ya conocéis a Stefan; humanidad fuera, destripador dentro— les dijo Damon.

—No sabía que había muerto Liz— dijo Elijah.

—Pues sí y ese no es el único problema, está Kai Parker un Siphoner, es decir un brujo que no puede hacer magia sino es mediante su canalización, es el nuevo líder del aquelarre Géminis y la vida del resto de los miembros del aquelarre están unidas a la suya, eso significa que no podemos matarle sin acabar con todo un aquelarre— le informo Bonnie.

—Tenemos a nuestro experto en brujas, Kol— dijo Klaus.

—¿Kol está vivo?— preguntó Matt sorprendido antes de añadir— Pense que Jeremy lo había matado.

—Sí, mi madre lo trajo de vuelta en el cuerpo de un brujo y cuando volvió se enamoró de una bruja que realmente lo cambió pero Finn al ver que estaba de nuestro lado y no del suyo y lo mató. Pero Rebekah y la bruja de la que estaba enamorado, lo trajeron de vuelta a la vida con su cuerpo original como vampiro— le respondió Klaus— Y Elena, por eso Rebekah te pregunto si estaba tu hermano, porque si estaba las cosas no serían muy bonitas.

—Lo entiendo— le respondió Elena.

—Porque no formamos una alianza para enfrentarnos a todo lo que va a acontecer juntos porque por separado dudo que podamos por todo— le pidió Elijah.

—Yo creo que así seríamos más fuerte— les dijo Rebekah.

—De nuestra parte es un sí pero ¿qué opináis vosotros?— les dijo Klaus seguro.

—Es una locura pero creo que podría funcionar- dijo Elena, siendo la primera en hablar.

—Que podría salir mal de esta unión— dijo sarcástico Damon antes de añadir—, por si os lo preguntabais es un sí.

—Si con ello podemos acabar con Kai, me apunto— dijo Bonnie apoyando esa descabellada idea.

—Acepto vuestra ayuda porque sé que Hayley formará parte de esto y me fío de ella pero no de vosotros— les dijo Tyler.

—Solo falta que Matt diga algo— dijo Rebekah en un tono preocupado por lo que dijese Matt.

—En el fondo todos los vampiros son iguales, y antes de preferir a Kai y a la madre destripadora de Stefan y Damon, me uno a vosotros.— dijo Matt con sinceridad— Además de que podremos evitar que Stefan y Caroline maten a más inocentes.

—Os lo contamos luego— le dijo Damon en modo de explicación.

—Vale, ¿dónde estáis?— le preguntó Klaus de forma exigente.

—Estamos en el Grill, los amigos que enviaste también están y tus dos hermanos junto a las tres brujas también están— le dijo Matt.

Antes de que pudiesen terminar la conversación vieron como por la puerta del Grill, entraban Caroline, Stefan y Kai juntos, hablando de forma tranquila y segura.

—Perfecto mi hermano, Caroline y el brujo loco también acaban de entrar por la puerta— dijo Damon en un susurró con sarcasmo.

—Haremos vigilancia y evitaremos que nadie salga del local— le dijo Tyler.

—Perfecto— le felicitó Klaus.

En ese momento colgaron el teléfono y todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa se miraron antes de vigilar el Grill. También en el coche de Klaus se encontraban los tres hermanos Mikaelson.

—Klaus deberíamos avisar a Hayley y a Kol para que se dirijan al Grill, nada más llegar a Mystic Falls— le dijo Elijah a sus hermanos.

—Avisales tú.

En ese momento Elijah cogió el teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

—Hayley— dijo sonriente Elijah.

—Hola, Elijah.

—Solo te llamaba para decirte que cuando lleguéis os dirijáis al Grill y que contamos con la ayuda de Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Damon y Matt, la de Stefan y Caroline no porque han perdido su humanidad— le informó Elijah a Hayley y a Jackson quien se encontraba escuchando la conversación.

—Perfecto, cuando lleguemos nos dirigiremos ahí— le dijo Hayley antes de cortar la llamada.

—Ahora, solo te queda llamar a Kol— le dijo Rebekah asu hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

—Si— le contesto Elijah antes de marcar el número de teléfono de su hermano menor.

—Elijah, ¿qué quieres?— le preguntó Kol nada más contestar el teléfono.

—Quería decirte que cuando llegues a Mystic Falls te dirijas al Grill y que ahí además de Josh, Aiden y Gia, estarán Elena, Damon, Matt, Bonnie y Tyler quienes nos ayudaran, ya que Stefan y Caroline perdieron su humanidad y estan en modo destripador— le dijo Elijah con su discurso ya ensayado en su cabeza que era prácticamente el mismo.

—Entonces también les vamos a ayudar— adivinó Kol de una manera no muy contenta.

—Si— le contesto Klaus desde el volante.

—Y vamos a necesitar tu ayuda con un brujo— le dijo Rebekah.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

—¿Qué sabes de los Siphoner?— le preguntó Elijah a su hermano esperando que supiese de lo que se trataba.

-No será uno- dijo Kol en un tono que demostraba algo de temor, sorprendiendo algo a sus tres hermanos y sorprendiendo bastante a Davina y a Marcel con quien iba en el coche.

—Sí lo es y es el líder del aquelarre Géminis, además de que tiene inestabilidad mental por lo que pude descifrar.

—Eso no tiene buena pinta, ya que me imagino que querrán matarlo y si lo hacen acabarán con el aquelarre entero— dijo Kol mientras que pensaba en todas las opciones que había.

—Exacto, ese es el problema.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Sí, lo haremos según veamos lo que vaya pasando— apoyo esa idea Rebekah.

—¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?— le preguntó Kol a sus tres hermanos.

—Finn y madre nos mintieron, y ahora las tiene de su lado— le dijo Elijah.

-Hermano, ¿puedes especificar algo más?- le pidió Kol— Finn y madre, especialmente madre, nos mintieron en tantas cosas.

—Al parecer Finn y Freya tienen de su lado a Kira, Charlotte y Gwendolyn o tiene a tres chicas idénticas a ellas— le respondió Rebekah.

—No puede ser— contestó Kol sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

* * *

Espero que os este gustando la historia. Mañana ya subiré el capitulo siguiente que ya esta corregido y modificado al igual que este, los que leyeron la historia anteriormente os quería avisar que a partir del capítulo siguiente empezareis a notar los cambios que han dado la historia desde que decidí empezarla. Os pido que comentéis vuestra opinión sobre ella y quien la leyó anteriormente vuestra opinión sobre los cambios.

Un saludo de mi parte a todos vosotros.


	4. Capítulo 2: Reunión familiar

**Capítulo 2: Reunión familiar.**

 _En un prado despejado se encontraban jugando al pilla-pilla dos niñas idénticas con ropajes medievales de tan solo seis años. Ambas niñas tenían la piel algo pálida cubierta de pecas; ojos marrones rojizos; y el cabello pelirrojo o castaño rojizo, eso dependia de la luz, algo ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, así lo tenía una y la otra lo tenía trenzado en un trenza. Su vestimenta era de color rosa bebé y verde pistacho, un color distinto para cada una.  
_ — _Anya, Haven entrad en casa_ — _les gritó un joven de unos veintitrés años de piel clara, ojos chocolates y cabellos castaños.  
_ — _Tío, ya vamos_ — _gritó la niña que llevaba el vestido verde y que su pelo caía libremente al aire.  
Ambas niñas corrieron por el prado hasta que llegaron a una pequeña casa de campo medieval que tenía la puerta abierta para que pudiesen entrar las dos niñas.  
El joven tío de las niñas les tenía preparada la comida en una mesa grande de madera.  
_— _Tío, mamá nos quieren este donde este, ¿_ v _erdad?_ — _le preguntó la niña de vestido verde mientras que su gemela miraba a su tío expectante pero de forma tímida.  
_ — _Anya, vuestra madre os quería con locura por ese mismo motivo se sacrifico por vosotras_ — _les dijo tristemente su tío.  
_ — _¿Y papá cuando va a venir a visitarnos de nuevo?_ — _preguntó la misma gemela que había hablado antes.  
_ — _No estoy seguro cuando vuelva a visitaros pero posiblemente sea dentro de un par de días y como muy tarde vendrá dentro de una semana_ — _les respondió su tío de forma más alegre, después de pensarse la respuesta durante varios segundos.  
_ — _¿Y vendrá de verdad?_ — _preguntó tímidamente la otra gemela, que vestía un vestido rosa y llevaba su cabello trenzado.  
_ — _Haven no lo se pero estoy seguro de que él nunca se olvidará de vosotras y os dejará de visitar_ — _les contestó su tío después de pensarlo un par de_ _minutos— por lo menos no lo dejara de hacer por su propia voluntad_ _._

— _Entonces puede que algún día deje de venir a visitarnos._

— _Claro que nunca lo hará._

— _¿Y mamá por qué nos tuvo que dejar, acaso no nos quería?— pregunto ahora Anya._

— _Vuestra madre os quería mucho pero os tuvo que dejar a mi cargo para protegeros— empezó a decir el tío de las niñas—, además de que me prometió que un día volvería y se reuniría con vosotras._

— _¿Y tío porque mamá y papá no estaban casados?_

— _Eso— apoyo Haven a su gemela._

— _Vuestros padres no estaban casados porque ninguno de vuestros padres le confesó al otro de que estaban enamorados del uno del otro, — dijo el tío de las niñas mientras que miraba a ambas— además ninguno se lo dijo al otro cuando vuestra madre estuvo embarazada de vosotras._

— _¿Y por qué no se dijeron nada?— dijo Haven con una gran curiosidad._

— _Porque vuestra madre siempre espero que vuestro padre dijera algo pero él nunca se lo dijo._

 _-¿Y por qué nunca se lo dijo?- preguntó de nuevo Anya, la niña del vestido verde._

— _Eso, papá nos dijo que amaba a mamá y que si él pudiese haría cualquier cosa por traerla de vuelta— añadió Haven a lo dicho por su hermana._ _  
_— _Vuestro padre no se lo dijo porque era demasiado orgulloso para admitirselo a vuestra madre.  
_ — _¿Y por qué papá no viene más a visitarnos ni vive con nosotras?- preguntó de nuevo Anya.  
_ — _Porqué es demasiado peligroso, en estos momentos y también está una de las razones por las que vuestra madre os oculto de vuestro padre y prácticamente os oculto del mundo.  
_ — _¿Cuál es esa razón?.  
_ — _Aún sois pequeñas para enteraros pero cuando crezcáis prometo contaros la verdad.  
_ — _Tío, ¿eso tiene algo que ver con quién es nuestro padre?_ — _le preguntó en Haven mirando fijamente a su tío a los ojos.  
_ — _Tiene todo que ver.  
_ — _Haven eres un genio_ — _le alabó Anya a su gemela provocando que esta se sonrojase.  
_ — _Gracias_ — _dijo tímidamente Haven con la cara roja.  
_ — _Y tío, ¿por qué nuestro padre nunca nos ha contado cuál es su apellido y el nuestro?_ — _le preguntó Anya al joven de ojos oscuros._

— _Vale, el apellido de vuestro padre y por lo tanto vuestro apellido es Mikaelson_ — _les reveló su tío mirando a ambas niñas con una sonrisa nostálgica.  
Ambas niñas al escucharlo se miraron divertidas y sonriendose con complicidad. El joven castaño al verlas las miro a ambas pensando en su hermana que no veía desde hacía seis años y que posiblemente nunca más podría ver.  
_— _Pero vosotras utilizareis el apellido de vuestra madre_ — _les dijo el joven en un tono autoritario mezclado con el tono que utilizaba para castigar a ambas niñas cuando se portaban mal, provocando que ambas niñas asistiesen efusivamente._ — _para mayor seguridad._

Dos jóvenes idénticas de unos dieciséis años se encontraban apoyadas en un coche plateado, ambas chicas parecían estar esperando a alguien. Justo en el momento en el cual la joven de la derecha suspiro cansada de esperar, llegaron dos jóvenes. Uno de los jóvenes tenía la piel oscura, ojos profundos chocolates y cabellos oscuros; y el otro joven tenía la piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello negro.

—Luego dicen que son las chicas quienes tardan— se quejó la chica de la izquierda.

—¿Sabéis que vais vestidas iguales?— dijo el joven de piel oscura.

—Lo sabemos, es lo que queríamos— dijeron ambas jóvenes.

—¿Annie, querida te encuentras bien?— le preguntó el joven de ojos azules a la gemela de la derecha.

—Will, por supuesto que estoy bien.

—Haven, pagaría 100 dólares por tus pensamientos— le interrogó el joven de piel oscura a la gemela de la izquierda.

—Estoy pensando en algo que no te interesa, Nico.

—Entendido.

—¿Y qué tenéis pensado hacer?— les preguntó Will a las dos chicas.

—Tenemos pensado hacer una pequeña visita familiar— dijo Annie sonriente.

—Sabéis que odio vuestras visitas familiares— dijo Will mientras que hacía una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Cariño, tampoco es para tanto, — le dijo amablemente Annie antes de añadir levantando una ceja— además de que técnicamente también es familia tuya.

—Sin el técnicamente lo es— intervino Haven a su gemela.

—¿Cómo los aguantaste durante casi 10 siglos sin querer suicidarte?— le preguntó Nico a Haven.

—Con mucha paciencia.

—Vamos— dijo Will desde el interior del coche.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?— preguntó Nico nada más entrar en el coche.

—A Portland— dijo Haven sentándose atrás justo en el sitio de al lado de su gemela.

—¿Vamos a visitar a Joshua?—les preguntó Will esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si aunque ya no es el líder de los Gemenis, nos puede proporcionar lo que necesitamos— dijo Annie sonriente.

—Entonces vamos a vuestro descendiente— les Nico dijo a Annie y a Will burlón.

—Si— le dijo Haven entendiendo lo siguiente que iba a decir Nico.

—Y pensáis ir con las manos vacía.

—Si, vamos solo de pasada— le dijo Annie lanzándole una mirada asesina a la nuca del joven de tez oscura.

—Luego tenemos que ir al cementerio familiar— dijo Haven estremeciéndose.

—Eso es algo siniestro, ¿y para qué vamos a ir?— dijo Nico mientras que fingía que tener un escalofrío.

—Nico, ¿sabes la historia de Dahlia?— le preguntó Will a su amigo.

—¿La tía loca de vuestro padre?

—Esa misma— dijo Haven centrando su vista a la carretera.

—¿Y qué pasa con ella?— preguntó Nico algo despistado.

—Pasa que Klaus Mikaelson tuvo una hija, llamada Hope— exclamó Annie con tono preocupado.

—No me jodas, ¿pensaba que los vampiros no podían tener hijos?— dijo Nico provocando que Annie y Haven compartiesen una mirada nerviosa.

—Klaus no es ningún vampiro sino un híbrido— dijo Haven jugando con un pelo que le caía suelto del moño que llevaban ambas gemelas.

—Además nuestra madre, nos dejó sus grimorios— dijo Annie sin prestar demasiada atención.

—Pense que solo tenía uno— les dijo Will sin quitar la atención de la carretera.

—Tiene tres— les dijo Haven.

—Si, nosotros tenemos el primero que hizo y se centra un poco en la inmortalidad y el vampirismo aunque en ese momento no se sabía de su existencia ni de su nombre— aclaró Annie.

—¿Y qué hay sobre el vampirismo?— preguntaron Nico y Will a la vez sorprendiendo ambas gemelas.

—Estaba ansiosa de que lo preguntaseis.

—Aparece la cura o su versión de ella, nos explica en que se basó la creación del vampirismo y la creación de anillos de día— dijo Haven mirando a su hermana.

—Espera un momento, dijiste la cura— dijo Nico serio mientras que abría los ojos.

—Si, Haven dijo la cura— exclamó cansada Annie.

—Aunque nunca se a probado, inventó una fórmula de la cura pero a su versión, ya que la versión de Qetsiyah que descubrió en un grimorio, no le parecía del todo convincente, según nuestro tío— dijo Haven sin prestar demasiada atención.

—Quería decir, Ortodoxa y no tenemos el grimorio de Qetsiyah sino unas pocas páginas— les dijo Annie al ver que los chicos iban a decir algo.

—Vale— les dijo Will.

—También había un apunte sobre el tema del que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

—En el ponía que los vampiros podían tener hijos, solo si un bruja le realiza cierto hechizo con duración de doce horas— dijo Haven recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Will y Annie.

—William, tu lo sabias— dijo Nico sorprendido.

—Si.

—Este hechizo lo creo nuestra madre cuando estaba embarazada de nosotras, según ella nadie se podía privar de algo tan bello como eso y creo que lo hizo pensando entre todas las personas en nuestra tía Rebekah, ya que ella sabía que su mayor deseo es formar una familia— dijo Haven mirando al paisaje.

—El bebé al nacer según lo que ponía no tendría ni rastro de vampirismo en su ser, nacía con la cualidades humanas de cada uno de sus padres— dijo Annie mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y el hechizo funciona?— preguntó Nico mirando hacia las dos gemelas por el retrovisor.

—Sí— dijo Annie sin dudar mientras que sonreía nostálgicamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Valerie.

—¿Qué te refieres con Valerie?

—Valerie, fue la tercer hija de Annie y Will— dijo Haven mirando hacía Nico.

—¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Valerie resultó ser una Siphoner y se acabó escapando de casa a los diecisiete años— dijo Annie mientras que miraba con dolor a Will.

—Lo siento, no tenía ni idea.— dijo Nico mirando a sus dos amigos— Tuvo que ser duro perderla.

—Lo fué— dijo Will apretando su mandíbula.

—Y esa no fué la única vez que el hechizo funcionó— dijo Annie con una sonrisa traviesa que fué correspondida por su gemela, está sin ser traviesa.

—¿Qué queréis decir si el hechizo solo lo utilizamos una vez...?— dijo Will que al pensar lo que iba a decir se cayó de golpe.

—¿Will qué pasa?— le preguntó Nico al ver que a su amigo se había quedado de piedra en su asiento y palideció un poco algo que se creería imposible en un vampiro.

—¿Annie, no me digas que estás embarazada?— le preguntó Will a Annie después de recuperarse.

—Si.

—Podrías haberle dado la noticia cuando no estemos montados en un coche— les dijo Nico justo después de que casi chocasen con otro coche.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con Nico— dijo Haven mientras que intentaba calmar su respiración del susto.

—No puedo creerlo— dijo Will incrédulo pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo tampoco- dijo Annie alegre.

—Voy a ser tía otra vez— dijo Haven con una pequeña sonrisa pero también tenía una pequeña mueca nostálgica que no pasó desapercibida por su hermana.

—Tu también alguna vez tendrás un hijo.

—Y serías una madre magnífica— le intento animar Will.

—Gracias.

—Aunque me compadecería de quien se case contigo o sea el padre de tus hijos— dijo Nico siendo ignorado por Haven.

—Bien, nuestro plan es conseguir los grimorio, ir al cementerio, después llamar a nuestro tío, intentar localizar a Dahlia e ir a Mystic Falls.

—Perfecto— dijo Will sonriente antes de acelerar la velocidad del coche.

 _Dos jóvenes gemelas de dieciséis años se encontraban sentados en un banco de piedra, ambas chicas llevaban vestidos medievales de clase baja de colores apagados. Una de las gemelas se encontraba leyendo un libro y la otra realizando una corona de flores blancas, además de que esta gemela tenía una gran barriga, ya que se encontraba en los últimos meses de un embarazo._

— _Anya, Haven han atacado a William en el mercado y un hombre joven se lo ha llevado_ — _les dijo un niño de diez años rubio que venía corriendo._

— _¿Cómo fue?_ — _preguntó Haven por su hermana mientras que dejaba el libro en el banco y se acercaba a su hermana para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

— _Estaba comprando como todos los demás y llegaron cinco hombre y empezaron a atacarnos, William al verlos se enfrentó a ellos pero les vencieron por número. Cuando cayó se acercó un joven que los derrotó rápidamente aunque Will ya había hecho gran parte del trabajo y dijo que iba a curarlo en la posada_ — _dijo el niño rápidamente._

— _Vamos a la posada_ — _dijo Anya agarrando a su gemela del brazo._

 _Ambas gemelas fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a la posada y tardaron una media hora al llegar. Nada más verlas la señora que atendía la posada se acercó a ellas rápidamente con una sonrisa._

— _Está en la segunda habitación en la derecha del segundo piso y el joven que lo trajo después de curarlo se fue_ — _dijo la señor amablemente._

— _Gracias_ — _dijo Haven mientras que seguía a su hermana que con paso rápido se iba a la habitación en la cual se encontraba William._

 _Haven tuvo que salir corriendo para alcanzar a su hermana y juntas llegaron a la habitación que les había dicho la señora. Al abrir la puerta Anya y Haven se encontraron a William de pie pero Haven detuvo a su hermana al ver los ojos de William, ya que los tenía rojos con pequeñas arrugas a su alrededor._

— _William_ — _dijo Anya al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a William._

— _Anya, en este momento no me importa nada que seas mi mujer y estés llevando a mis hijos en tu interior el hambre me puede_ — _le dijo William con una mirada hambrienta._

— _Anya ve por sangre yo me ocupo de él- le dijo Haven echando a su hermana de la habitación para protegerla de su marido._

 _Al ver que William le iba atacar Haven lo miró fijamente y empezó a murmurar un hechizo débilmente provocando que a William le invadiese un dolor de cabeza y que cállese de rodillas al suelo, mientras que se caía se agarró la cabeza y empezó gemir del dolor._

— _Lo siento._

 _Haven empezó a andar por la habitación y, vio los restos de sangre y el cuerpo de una joven que se encontraba en el suelo lleno._

 _Haven al ver el cuerpo se acercó enseguida a él y comprobó que ciertamente su corazón había dejado de latir, al verlo Haven se acercó a William con una mirada enfadada en su rostro._

— _William tienes que controlarte y comportarte por Anya y tus futuros hijos_ — _le dijo Haven llamando la atención de William y que este le mirase fijamente_ — _Si te dejas dominar por tus instintos te convertirás en un monstruo y Anya y tus hijos se irán y jamás volverán, William reacciona._

 _William al escuchar lo dicho por Haven, la gemela de su esposa, abrió sus ojos y por un momento que tan solo duró unos segundos sus ojos volvieron a ser de color azul._

— _Ya estoy_ — _dijo Anya entrando por la habitación con un cuenco lleno de sangre._

— _Esperemos que funcione_ — _dijo tranquilamente Haven._

 _William cogió rápidamente y bruscamente el cuenco y empezó a beber la sangre que había en el. Sus ojos cada vez que sorbía dejaban de estar rojos para volverse más azules._

— _Anya, siento haberte dicho todo eso y haberme comportado así_ — _le dijo William al terminar de beber toda la sangre._

— _No pasa nada, no podías controlar tus impulsos_ — _le dijo dulcemente Anya acercándose a William._

— _Lo sé y cariño hazme jurar que nunca enfade a tu hermana._

— _Vale, evitare eso_ — _dijo Anya después acercándose a William pero antes de acercar sus labios a los de su marido y juntarlos en un apasionado beso._

 _Haven al ver el beso decidió que era hora de abandonar la habitación._

Las gemelas y los dos vampiros ya habían llegado a Portland, y se encontraban tocando el timbre de una casa. Después de un par de segundos llamando a la puerta, un hombre que rondaría los cincuenta y tantos años les abrió la puerta. El hombre al ver a sus cuatro visitas se sorprendió pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, pasad adentro.

—Gracias— dijo sonriente Annie.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita?

—Joshua, veníamos por los grimorios de nuestra madre— le dijo Haven.

—Tía, hay un problema todos los grimorios familiares se los llevó Kai.

—¿Y el árbol genealógico de la familia?— preguntó nerviosa Annie.

—No lo encuentro, también debe habérselo llevado como nuevo líder del aquelarre.

Ambas gemelas compartieron una mirada preocupada y de terror que los tres hombres que las acompañaban notaron y se preocuparon. En ese momento Annie nerviosa cogió su teléfono y marcó un número rápidamente.

—¿Annie, qué pasa?- le preguntó la voz de un hombre

—Tío estamos en serios problemas- dijo Annie a su tío antes de añadir rápidamente —Kai tiene, los grimorios de mama y suponemos que los del resto de la familia también y el árbol genealógico de la familia.

—Anya cálmate.

—¿Cómo me puedes pedir que me calme?— le dijo Anya histérica, al ver que la conversación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte Haven decidió cogerle el teléfono a su hermana.

—Tío soy Haven, ahora mismos estamos con Joshua.

—Yo estoy con Marina en New Orleans por petición de tu madre que nos pidió, más bien nos ordenó, que protegieramos a Hope.

—Tráenos a Hope a Mystic Falls al Grill— dijo Haven mientras planeaba un plan de emergencia.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Protegerla, al igual que pensó mi madre- dijo Haven antes de añadir— y el Grill va estar lleno de gente dispuesta ayudarnos.

—Nos vemos ahí— le dijo su tío antes colgar.

—Chicos nos vamos a Mystic Falls— dijo Haven después de darle el teléfono a Annie.

—Y Joshua avisa a Josette— le dijo Annie.

—Yo voy con vosotros— dijo una chica de unos veintidós años rubia con el pelo rizado corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

—Liv— dijo Joshua al ver a su hija.

—Escuche todo lo que decíais y os pienso ayudar.

—Olivia va ser peligroso.

—Tengo uno de los grimorios de Gwendolyn, lo cogimos Luke y yo cuando éramos pequeños.

—No puede ser, solo había dos en la biblioteca y se los llevó Kai.

—Este grimorio lo encontramos en un baúl antiguo y es una mezcla de diario y grimorio.

—¿Lo encontraste en el baúl?— le pregunto sorprendida Annie.

—Sí, ¿y por qué la sorpresa?

—Nunca fuimos capaces de abrirlo— dijo Haven por ella y su gemela.

—¿Queréis verlo, está en mi habitación y hay cosas para vosotras?

-Sí- le contestó Annie.

Liv guío a ambas gemelas hasta su habitación donde al lado de su cama se encontraba un baúl antiguo con detalles de oro y algunas piedras preciosas talladas en él. Liv se acercó al baúl y levantó la tapa sin ningún problema.

Al abrirla pudieron ver algún par de vestidos de fiesta de la época en la vivió su madre. También pudieron ver un pequeño saco de tela, que al ver que llamaba la atención de las gemelas, Liv se lo enseño.

—Es una daga de plata bañada en roble blanco, verbena y acónito— dijo Liv mientras que saca la daga de plata con un mango del mismo color pero en él había un signo incrustado.

—Es preciosa— dijo Annie, ya que le encantaban las armas desde que era pequeña.

—Sí— asintió Liv mientras que veía la daga y se la daba a Annie.

—Es muy ligera— dijo sorprendida Annie.

—Tenía una nota:

 _Para mis pequeñas, deseo que nunca la utilizeis pero si lo hacéis no la desaprovechéis. Esta daga es una vieja reliquia familiar que espero que utilizeis sabiamente. Aunque estoy segura de que mis hijas no la llegaran a abrir aunque estoy segura que serán algunos de mis descendientes, ya que encante este baúl para que solo dos gemelos Parker puedan abrirlo pero uno de ellos tiene que ser un hombre y una mujer._

 _Os quiere seáis quien seáis:_

 _ **Gwendolyn**_

—les leyó Liv tranquilamente.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa interesante?— preguntó Haven viendo como su hermana veía en bobada la daga.

—Si.

—Estas diez piedras— les dijo Liv viendo cinco piedras de color azul cielo y otras cinco piedras de color rosa bebé.

—¿Para qué son?— preguntó Haven.

—Son de protección, lo pone en aquí— les indicó Liv enseñándoles una pequeña nota en la solo ponía:

 _Os protegerá en caso de peligro._

 _ **Gwendolyn**_

—Bien— exclamó Annie.

—Esperar un momento— les dijo Liv antes de levantarse e ir a buscar algo en un cajón de un escritorio que había en la habitación.

Mientras que Liv estaba buscando algo en el cajón, Haven empezó a buscar en el baúl hasta que encontró cinco collares dorados idénticos que tenían una especie de caja con distintos geográficos en sus diferentes caras.

—¿Liv, qué es esto?— le pregunto Haven al coger uno de los collares.

—No estoy segura, solo se que contiene magia en su interior— dijo Liv después de ver lo que le señalaba Haven.

—¿No había ni una nota ni ponía lo que era?— le pregunto curiosa Annie.

-—Si había una nota pero lo único que ponía era:

 _Sé que vosotras o vosotros averiguareis para que sirve pero estoy segura que os será de mucha ayuda._

 _ **Gwendolyn**_

—Si nos es de ayuda— dijo sarcásticamente Annie.

—Ya— dijo Haven dijo también sarcástica.

—Este es el cuaderno de vuestra madre— les dijo Liv mientras que les entregaba un viejo cuaderno que parecía nuevo a ambas gemelas.

—¿Y qué aparece aquí?— le pregunto curiosa Haven.

—Es una especie de diario pero en él aparecen explicados perfectamente cosas que deberían aparecer en los grimorios, además de ideas sin terminar de realizar.

—¿Lo leíste?— le preguntó Haven con curiosidad.

—Si, ¿nos importa, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no nos importa— le dijo alegremente Annie.

—Tengo la sensación de que Luke y yo descubrimos el libro porque me parezco bastante a vuestra madre y no solo físicamente— les dijo Liv viendo el libro.

—Puedes que tengas razón y por eso el baúl tardó todo este tiempo en ser abierto.

—¿Podemos ir yéndonos?— les pregunto Haven, cogiendo las piedras, la daga y los collares, además de todos los vestidos estos últimos con mucho cuidado.

—Por supuesto— dijeron Annie y Liv a la vez.

—Haven, coge esa mochila que está vacía a excepción de un grimorio que nos dieron a Luke y a mi, pero es básico— dijo Liv señalando una mochila negra que estaba encima de su cama.

—Gracias— le dijo Haven antes de meter las cosas en la mochila y llevársela.

 _Una joven pelirroja de ojos castaños rojizos y de piel blanquecina llena de pecas de unos dieciséis años, se encontraba sentada con un libro con las páginas gastadas en un patio lleno de otros niños, hombres y mujeres. La joven notó una sombra sobre ella y al levantar la cabeza vio a un joven de unos dieciocho año de piel tostada, cabellos oscuros y ojos chocolates. Este joven al notar que la chica notó su presencia esbozó una sonrisa en la que pudo ver sus dientes blancos._

— _¿Quién eres?_ — _dijo la chica al chico que llevaban puesto el uniforme reglamentario en los campos de concentración una camiseta y un pantalón de rayas negras y blancas._

— _Nicholas Thomas, ¿Y tu preciosa?_ — _le dijo el chico sonriente con un fuerte acento inglés._

— _Yo soy Haven Parker_ — _dijo la chica que al hablar, se le notaba su acento por ser americana._

— _¿Y qué hace una joven como tú, en un sitio como este?_

— _Hago lo mismo que usted, Nicholas._

— _Llámame Nico._

— _Lo haré._

— _¿De donde eres?_

— _De Estados Unidos, ¿y tú?_

— _De Inglaterra, Londres._

— _Mis padres eran de Mystic Falls, un pequeño pueblo aunque nunca los conocí_ — _le dijo Haven sin saber mucho el porque tenía que contarle su vida a un desconocido._

— _Si alguna vez escapamos de aquí te prometo visitar ese pueblo_ — _le dijo Nico a Haven esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por la chica._

— _Vale, acepto tu promesa._

— _¿Tienes hermanos?_

— _Si, una gemela que se quedó en Estados Unidos cuando vine a hacer una visita a una amiga en París y me cogieron nada más llegar._

— _Lo siento._

— _No lo sientas, ¿y tu?_ — _le dijo Haven y enseguida se arrepintió al ver su expresión en la cara._

— _Mis padres murieron hace dos años y mi hermano hace uno, solo quedamos mi hermana pequeña y yo de nuestra familia_ — _le dijo Nico mientras que miraba alrededor para vigilar que no hubiese ningún guardia cerca._

— _Ahora la que lo siento soy yo, no tenía que haberte preguntado_ — _dijo Haven arrepentida._

— _No te preocupes no es para tanto_ — _le dijo Nico sonriente._

— _Vosotros qué hacéis ahí parados, poneros a trabajar ya_ — _les ordeno un guardia mientras que sacaba un palo._

— _Ya empezamos_ — _le dijo Nico._

 _-Sin hablar- le gritó el guardia mientras que le pegaba con el palo antes de preguntarles a ambos jóvenes recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta._ — _¿Entendido?_

 _En ese momento ambos se separaron, Nico se fue con los hombres a hacer las tareas más difíciles y Haven se fue con las mujeres a hacer las más sencillas. Esa misma noche después de la cena, Haven se escabulló por todo el campo intentando buscar a Nico y lo encontró intentando mover junto a otros hombres unas piedras del suelo para hacer vías del tren. Haven al verlo le hizo señales para que descubriese donde estaba escondida y Nico al verla se fue en su búsqueda._

— _Hola, preciosa._ — _le dijo sonriente Nico aunque se le podía ver el cansancio físico y las heridas por los golpes, además de la sociedad que provocaba ese trabajo. Antes de añadir preocupado._ — _¿Qué haces aquí? Si te ven te podrían matar._

— _Estaba preocupada por ti_ — _le dijo Haven mirando a sus ojos chocolates._

— _Yo estoy bien_ — _le mintió Nico._

— _Por supuesto_ — _le respondió sarcásticamente Haven._

— _Debes ser de las primeras mujeres que conozco que saben utilizar el sarcasmo_ — _le dijo Nico divertido._

— _Me lo han dicho más veces._

— _Lo suponía_ — _le dijo Nico sin prestarle demasiada atención._

— _¿Cómo tienes la espalda?_ — _le pregunto Haven seriamente._

— _Dolorida._

— _Quítate la camiseta_ — _le ordenó Haven._

— _Tampoco es para tanto._

— _Te la quitas tu o te la quito yo, tú eliges._

— _Vale, me la quitaré._

 _Nico al quitarse la camiseta dejó ver sus abdominales bien marcados y resplandecientes por el sudor. Y Haven por uno de los dorsales pudo ver una cicatriz profunda y algún resto de sangre._

— _Gírate_ — _le ordenó en un tono firme Haven._

 _Cuando Nico a regañadientes se giro, Haven tuvo que aguantar la respiración y la exclamación al ver la espalda de Nico que se encontraba repleta de cicatrices, heridas sin curar, moratones y sangre seca y no tan seca._

— _¿Por qué no me lo dijistes?_ — _le replicó Haven al ver la espalda._

— _No quería preocuparte por una tontería._

— _Te las intentare curar_ — _le susurro Haven en oído a Nico provocando que la respiración de este se acelerase._

 _En ese momento Haven cogió del suelo una pequeña mochila que durante todo este tiempo había escondido mediante magia y que en este momento estaba en el suelo, aunque pasó desapercibida a Nico. Sacó un pequeño cuenco y le echó un poco de agua, después de echar el agua cogio un trozo de trapo y lo mojo en el agua._

— _Avísame si te duele_ — _le dijo en otro susurro Haven antes de apoyar el trapo sobre la espalda herida de Nico y que este soltara unos pequeños gemidos por el dolor._

— _Ah_ — _se quejó por decimoquinta vez Nico._

— _Te sigue doliendo_ — _dijo Haven al terminar de limpiar la espalda de Nico y apoyar el trapo en una de las cicatrices._

— _Sí._

— _Ahora te va doler más pero así evitaremos que se infecte tu espalda_ — _le dijo Haven en un tono que decía lo que sabía a Nico._

— _¿Estudias medicina?- le preguntó Nico a la vez que Haven se agachaba y tiraba el agua al suelo y la cambiaba por otra, además de que le añadió un poco del contenido de un pequeño frasco en el._

— _No aun soy demasiado joven para estudiar, además de que por ser mujer no me dejarían ni querría no tengo el aguante necesario para ser médico ni nada que ver con la sangre_ — _le dijo tristemente Haven._

— _Cualquiera lo diría. Auch_ — _dijo Nico a Haven mientras que esta le apoyaba sobre una herida el trapo antes de protestar en un quejido_ — _¿Qué diablos le has echado al agua?_

— _Colonia para desinfectar las heridas, si tuviese alcohol o licor lo hubiese echado_ — _dijo inocentemente Haven._

— _Preferiría morir por una infección._

— _Pues aguantate._

— _Vale_ — _dijo de mal humor Nico._

— _Ya está_ — _dijo con una gran sonrisa Haven._

— _Me siento como si un tren me hubiese pasado por encima._

— _Perfecto_ — _le dijo alegremente Haven._

— _Veo como te alegras por mi sufrimiento_ — _dijo sarcásticamente Nico._

— _Creo que podrías tener algún hueso roto_ — _dijo Haven mientras que examinaba a Nico lentamente._

— _Perfecto_ — _ironizó Nico._

— _Creo que tengo la solución pero prométeme que estarás un par de días sin meterte en ningún problema ni peligro- le dijo Haven mientras que cogía dos frascos uno más grande rojo otro más pequeño transparente y le echo tres chorros del contenido del bote transparente al bote rojo._

— _Lo prometo_ — _dijo Nico a la vez que se daba la vuelta y sonreía a Haven._

— _Espero que no tengas ningún problema con el alcohol._

— _No tengo ningún problema, ¿y por qué preguntas?_ — _le contestó Nico divertido por lo dicho por la chica._

— _Para que bebas este medicamento que para mejorar el sabor le eche algo de alcohol_ — _le dijo Haven sin mirar a los ojos a Nico._

— _Pensé que dijistes que no tenías alcohol._

— _Lo tengo solo para estos casos que casi se me acabó la botella._

— _Pues me alegro por ser considerado de emergencia y persona grata para ayudar._

— _Bébetelo todo si es de un trago mejor_ — _le dijo Haven mientras que le daba el frasco._

— _Gracias_ — _dijo Nico después de beberse el frasco entero de un trago y nada más beberlo sintió como todo el dolor iba desapareciendo._

— _¿Cómo te encuentras?_

— _Bien, es decir me siento como nuevo._

— _Me alegro._

— _Y no sé cómo agradecértelo._

— _No tienes porque agradecértelo._

— _Pero quiero hacerlo_ — _dijo Nico mientras que se acercaba más a Haven quedándose ambos pegados._

— _Solo promete que pase lo que pase no me odies_ — _le dijo Haven después de pensárselo durante unos segundos y mirando a los ojos chocolates de Nico._

— _Te lo prometo_ — _dijo Nico mientras que se acercaba poco a poco a Haven antes de mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle_ — _¿Sabes que aprendí durante los tres años que llevo aquí?_

— _No._

— _Aprendí a perder ninguna oportunidad y a seguir tus impulsos_ — _dijo Nico en susurro mientras que se acercaba aún más a Haven y dejando sus labios a milímetros de distancia de los de Haven._

— _Ajá_ — _le contestó Haven a lo dicho por Nico._

 _Nico aprovechó a que Haven abrió la boca para hablar para juntar lentamente sus labios con los de ella. Pero justo el momento en el que ambos juntaron sus labios se escuchó el ruido de disparos y el pequeño ruido de las personas corriendo asustadas._

— _¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí parados?_ — _les preguntó un guardia con una pistola en sus manos._

— _Ella se asustó al escuchar los disparos y nos escondimos aquí_ — _mintió Nico mientras que miraba a los ojos al guardia pero siendo ignorado respecto a eso._

— _Es verdad_ — _le apoyó Haven intentar convencer al guardia._

— _Ir con el resto_ — _les ordenó el guardia._

— _¿Qué está pasando?_ — _le pregunto Nico al guardia provocando que Haven negase disimuladamente intentando decirle que no siguiese hablando, ya que se estaba jugando la vida._

— _Eso es algo que no le incumbe a "algo como vosotros"_ — _le contestó el guardia con desprecio._

 _En ese momentos se escucharon voces hablando en ingles y no en alemán como estaba sucediendo hasta ese momento, estas voces iban acompañados por disparos. Al darse cuenta de ese detalle el guardia se acercó a ellos dos y levantó su pistola._

— _Esto tendría que pasar de una vez, la humanidad un día me lo agradecerá_ — _dijo el hombre antes de disparar hacia Nico y darle directamente en el pecho._

 _Haven al ver el disparo no pudo evitar soltar grito asustado y el guardia al verla, le apuntó con la pistola. Pero justo cuando estaba pulsando el gatillo pero sin soltarlo aparecieron diez hombres armados quienes rodearon al guardia._

— _Baja esa arma de una vez_ — _le exigió en un intento de alemán uno de los hombres._

— _No pienso hacerlo, el mundo necesita eliminar al tipo de criaturas que son_ — _dijo el guardia provocando que los hombres armados le mirasen ceñudos._

— _Le disparas tú o lo hago yo_ — _dijo uno de los hombre a otro._

 _Al escuchar esto el guardia se tensó y apuntó el arma directamente hacia mi pecho, al notarlo uno de los hombres le disparó al guardia por la espalda provocando que cayera derribado al suelo._

— _Gracias_ — _dijo Haven tímidamente._

— _Haven_ — _gritó corriendo para abrazarla un hombre armado de cabello negro y ojos azules._

— _Will_ — _le dijo Haven correspondiendo al abrazo._

— _Es la hermana de mi esposa_ — _les aclaro Will al resto de hombres armados._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ — _le pregunto Haven confusa._

— _América entró en la guerra, estamos intentando tomar el poder del campo._

— _¿Pero quienes?_

— _Los aliados._

— _Will, tenemos un pequeño problema._

— _Cuéntame._

— _¿Ves al hombre derribado que estaba al lado mía?_

— _Si_ — _dijo esta vez confuso Will._

— _Le di un poco de tu sangre hace menos de quince minutos_ — _le confesó Haven todavía en susurros._

— _Me estas diciendo que cuando despierte vamos a tener un vampiro en transición_ — _murmuró Will de mal humor._

— _Exactamente, estaba herido y solo pensé en ayudarlo._

— _Vale pero tú te ocuparas de él_ — _le dijo en tono autoritario Will._

— _Trata hecho_ — _le respondió Haven._

—No hay que negar que Mystic Falls parece un pueblo encantador— exclamó Nico divertido.

—¿Y por qué te ríes?— le pregunto alzando una ceja Haven.

—Por nuestra promesa.

—Ah, la promesa— dijo quitándole la importancia Haven.

—¿Qué promesa?— inquirió un joven de veintiséis años con pelo castaño y ojos oscuros que tenía en sus brazos a un bebé.

—Nada importante tío, ¿esta es Hope?— dijo Haven mientras que se acercaba a la niña.

—Si lo es— dijo una joven mujer rubia.

—Es Camille la niñera de Hope, nos descubrió y tuvimos que contarle la verdad— les dijo el joven castaño al ver la cara de no entender nada de lo que le decían que tenían Haven, Annie, Liv, Will y Nico.

—Ya llegamos— dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años acompañada de un hombre castaño de ojos oscuros de unos treinta y seis o treinta y siete años, algo que no se podría distinguir muy bien.

—Jo, felicidades— le dijo Liv antes de abrazar a su hermana.

—Gracias— le contesto sonriente Jo.

—Entonces esta es la pequeña Mikaelson— dijo Alaric mirando sonriente hacia Hope.

—Hay un hechizo en el Grill para que nadie que entre no puede salir sin el permiso de vuestra madre, chicas— les aviso el joven de ojos oscuros.

—Gracias por avisar, tío Ezra— le dijo Annie sonriente.

—Tengo la sensación que mi cabeza va a explotar— dijo Alaric mientras que veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Te comprendo perfectamente— dijo Camille con una pequeña sonrisa hacia todos aquellos desconocidos.

—Bienvenidos a mi solitario club— les dijo Nico divertido.

—Pues vamos a montar un buen numerito— dijo Liv divertida mientras que se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla.

* * *

En este capítulo ya se empiezan a notar los cambios que esta tomando la historia. No se si alguno se dio cuenta o fue capaz de reconocer que ya incluí a un personaje de la séptima temporada The Vampire Diaries, y se irán incluyendo más a lo largo de la historia. Como prometí el capítulo subí hoy aunque el próximo capítulo aún tengo que empezar a escribirlo.

Espero que comentéis la historia, que me deis vuestra opinión sobre ella y que me digáis si la personalidad de los personajes conocidos es muy diferente a la original sobre todo al principio de la historia. También quisiera preguntaros si alguno ha visto algún capítulo de la séptima temporada de The Vampire Diaries y qué opináis sobre lo que esta ocurriendo en ella, ya que posiblemente me vaya inspirando en lo que vea en ella.

Un saludo de mi parte para todos vosotros y espero que alguno de los que estén leyendo la historia la comentéis para animarme a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Y siento si para alguno este capítulo ha sido algo aburrido y ya informo que en el próximo tampoco habrá mucha acción. Si alguno quiere darme alguna idea en los comentario, va ser bien recibida de mi parte.


End file.
